The Winchesters Three
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: Adam never died and he left with Sam and Dean.Adam runs into an old crush one night at a bar and her two older sister.Dean meets his match,Sam meets the girl of his dreams and Adam get a second chance to tell his crush how he feels. Secrets will come out


**Chapter One: Running into an Old Friend**

**By: Deans Little Temptation & Deans Sassy Seductress**

**Authors Note: **So this is our first Dean/OC, Sam/OC, and Adam/OC. We thought it would be fun to have him along for the ride. We hope you like and please don't forget to review!

* * *

"You think he's really ready for this Dean?" asked Sam looking around the bar and keeping an eye on his little brother, Adam. It still felt weird to say little brother. He was always the youngest, the baby, the one that had to be looked after…now Adam was.

"Course he is," said Dean putting a beer up to his lips, "He's a Winchester," he grabbed a handful of peanuts and put them in his mouth, "He was born a hunter."

Adam was sitting at the table where his two big brothers left him. He was staring at the beer bottle in his hand thinking of all that changed in the last week with him. He glanced up at his two brothers that were standing at the bar talking, probably about him. It was going to be a while before he was able to actually talk to them the way they talked to each other. He could tell Dean still had problems accepting him into the family and it was going to be harder now that he was traveling with them. Sam on the other hand took the big brother deal to heart and wanted to help him out.

"Adam?" a voice asked and he looked up and smiled seeing a young dirty blonde looking at him. He knew her from high school.

"Chelsea?"

"Hi!" she said with a beautiful smile on her face. Adam had a crush on Chelsea back in high school. She was head cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school. He was friends with her but never had the courage to ask her out.

Adam got up from his table and hugged her, "How are you?" she asked.

"Pretty good…how-how have you been?" he always got nervous around her and he wanted to shoot himself for acting that way.

The two sat down at the table. She sat across from him and still had that smile on her face. "The same you know. Just have been trying to find myself out in that world."

He nodded and placed the beer bottle to his lips, "It's been a long time."

"I know…when we graduated it was like you left the face of the planet. What happened?"

"Nothing…um, actually," he looked over at Sam and Dean who were still at the bar, "I-I have two brothers."

Chelsea's eyes widened, "Really? How? I mean I know how that happens but…wow really?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah they're right over there. Their my older brothers, Sam and Dean." He pointed over to them.

Chelsea looked over and nodded, "Wow," she looked back at Adam, "That's really cool. So what you like live with them now?"

"Sort of," he scratched the back of his neck, "It's complicated."

"Whoa," said Dean looking over at Adam who was now sitting with Chelsea. He smirked and patted Sam on the arm to get his attention, "Look at our little brother going to work on that cute blond over there. He is definitely a Winchester."

Adam and Chelsea went silent and looked at each other. Chelsea smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Before they knew it, a girl with brown her touched Chelsea's shoulders scaring her, "What's going on over here?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

Another girl came up with blond hair, blonder than Chelsea's with a beer in her hand and sat next to Chelsea, "You hiding from us little sis."

"Well hello dolly," said Dean the beer near his lips and took a gulp. He watched as two more girls sat down with Adam. The brunette is what caught his eye and he smiled, "Our little brother may have just saved both of us from a night of nothing."

"What?" asked Sam and the blond made him stand a little straighter.

"Dibs on the brunette," said Dean and ordered two more beers. The bartender gave it to him. "You coming or what?"

"Adam these two are my older sisters, Sasha," Chelsea pointed to the brunette, "and Lindsay," she pointed over to the blond.

"Nice to meet you two," said Adam.

Sasha smiled at him, "So you two went to school together?"

Chelsea nodded and looked up when Adam's big brothers joined them sitting across from them. Dean smiled at Sasha handing her a beer as he sat down.

"Hey," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

She flashed him her brown eyes, "Hey." She grinned at him.

"I'm Sam," said Sam putting his hand out to Lindsay.

"Lindsay…but you can call me Linds or whatever you want," she said with a small smile and a small blush on her cheeks as she shook his hand.

"What's up?" asked Dean taking a sip of his drinking not taking his eyes off of Sasha.

"Nothing, what's up with you?" She let her finger twirl around the edge of her drink.

He shook his head with his charming smile coming out, "Nothing, what's up with you?"

Her smile grew as she looked down at the bottle and her finger, "Nothing, what's up with you?" She grinned looking back up at him, their eyes catching again.

Chelsea and Adam just watched their older siblings. The two different sets of flirting and talking…if you can call Dean and Sasha's talking "talk." Dean and Sasha were more interested in breaking each other and undressing each other with their eyes while Sam and Lindsay were talking about politics, news and their interest with a little bit of flirting, eye goggling and flirtatious smiles here and there. Then it was those two, who didn't know what to do but talk about school but watching and hearing their siblings they knew they were in for a long night.

"I think they all seem to be getting along pretty well." Chelsea said with a smile as she listened to then giggle.

"Yeah….I think so." Adam smiled and looked at Dean who was whispering into Sasha's ear. "I think Dean and you sister may be about to get a long even better."

"It doesn't surprise me." Chelsea said. "Sasha is a sucker for a guy in a leather jacket."

"I can tell." Adam said and they both laughed. "So what have you been doing since school?"

"Nothing much really. I've just been spending time with my sisters. It's been a hard year for us." Chelsea said. "But that is another story for another time. What have you been up to besides finding out you had two long lost brothers?"

"That's about it. We have been traveling around for over a year now and its been….different but fun in a weird way." Adam said.

"How so?" she asked.

"Another story for another time." Adam smiled.

"Fair enough." Chelsea said and smiled at him. Seeing him again after all these years was just what she needed.

Lindsey and Saw were sitting at a small table talking about the difference between Aristotle and Socrates, "Maybe its just me but it does not change the fact that Aristotle has answers and Socrates has yet to put his finger on one." Lindsey said.

"I agree with you. He's constantly changing the subject or he constantly leaves one problem in the solution behind for a later time and never actually returns to it. I think that just creates more problems. It almost seems as if Socrates is finding ways not to answer the question." Sam said.

"I couldn't agree more." Lindsey said. "You know, it's nice to have someone to talk to and actually understand what I am talking about."

"I know what you mean. Dean thinks Socrates is either a sandwich or a porn site." Sam laughed.

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
And I can tell I've been moving in so slow  
Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause I'll be running right behind you_

"Oh I love this song. I haven't heard it forever." Lindsey said as she began to sing long with the music.

Sam smiled as he watched her. She was smart, beautiful, and had a great voice. What are the odds? "So….would uh….would you like to dance or uh…something." Sam asked nervously.

Lindsey smiled at him, "I would love to dance with you." She said and got up from her chair and they walked hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor.

_Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable  
Cause I believe in loving you at first sight  
I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..  
To take a hold of you_

They moved to the music and just looked into each others eyes with smiles on their faces. They really had to thank their sibling for dragging them out tonight.

"You have a very interesting name," said Dean.

Sasha smiled, "Is that bad?"

"No…I have to say I never met a Sasha, it's sexy."

She bit her lip, "So is Dean."

"Oh really?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," she said taking a sip of her beer and winking at him.

He grinned, he knew he was in with this girl. He just had to get her out of here.

"You wanna play?" she asked.

Dean leaned in, "What exactly are we playing?"

She leaned closer to him. Her lips were inches from his and he smirked, "Pool?"

"Pool? Baby I'm a pro. You aren't going to beat me."

The two stood up and Sasha smirked turning to Dean, "So you don't like a little beating?"

"I don't mind it," he said with a wink, "What about you?"

She grinned, "I love a good spanking once in a while." She grabbed his hand leading him into the back where the pool table rooms were.

Adam and Chelsea watched as their oldest siblings walk into the back. Chelsea shook her head, "I give them ten minutes before Sasha's all over him."

Adam smiled looking at her, "I give five because I've been with Dean for a whole year and from what I saw Dean can have them in the palm of his hand in seconds. He has this charm…I don't really know how he does it." He shook his head laughing.

"Well, I'm hoping you didn't pick up on that bad habit." She grinned at him.

Adam continued to smile as he shook his head, "No."

"Good, because cute little Adam doesn't need to be heading down that road."

Adam looked at her almost in shocked. She just called him cute. He saw a small blush on her cheeks and knew she meant it. Maybe Adam would get a little luck in his life and his long time crush liked him? Possibly?

Dean took off his leather jacket and turned towards Sasha who was at the pool sticks. His eyes traveled her body and he bit his lip as he undressed her with his mind. But it wasn't the same as the real thing. He wanted to know what kind of bodice was hidden under those clothes. He had to thank Adam for this later.

"You sure you know how to handle that baby?" he asked as she turned around with the stick in her hand and he walked over to her grabbing one himself.

She smiled, amused obviously, "Oh yeah I can…I've had bigger."

Dean raised his eyebrows and grinned, "Make sure to hang onto it tightly."

She tilted her head, "Don't worry I always have a good _grip_." And as she said grip, her hands twisted in the opposite directions, "I'm _real_ good with a stick."

Dean licked his lips watching her hands move up and down on it. He smirked as he yanked the stick from her hand and let both his and hers drop to the floor with two loud bangs. He grabbed the back of her thighs and placed her on the table and she grinned the whole time as her hands were on the back of his neck.

Dean leaned in like he was going to kiss her and she closed her eyes. He smirked as he tilted her head back a little and leaned down to kiss her neck. She licked her lips and bit at the bottom one as he nipped and sucked at it. His hands moved up her body and cupped her breast over her shirt. She moaned and he nipped at her ear as his hands squeezed her breast. She arched her body into his and finally his lips were on hers. They both moaned and pushed each others bodies together. The friction of their clothes not helping the situation. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer.

"I just want to tear your clothes off so bad," he growled running his hands through her hair.

"Oh yeah? Then what?" she moaned.

"Then tear you up!" Their lips were back on each others but not for long because they heard someone clear their throat.

It was Sam and Lindsey.

"What?" both Sasha and Dean asked.

"Why don't you two finish that back at our place?" asked Lindsey. She had a smirk on her face.

Sasha tilted her head back and whined, "Fine! We'll have more space there anyway."

Dean helped Sasha off the table and he grabbed his jacket as the four made it back out to the main bar area where their youngest siblings were still talking. "They're so cute!" said Lindsey.

"Your sister put out?" asked Dean.

Sam and Lindsey glared at him and Sasha punched him in the arm, "Ow…damn girl you got a great arm." He grinned and she smiled.

"Don't talk about my family that way. I'll beat the hell out of you."

"Bring it." He winked and she grinned.

The three of them headed out in the parking lot and over to their cars, "Ok well you guys can just follow us." Lindsey said.

"Sounds good. Hey, why don't Sam and Adam ride with you girls and Sasha can ride me…I mean with me so we can get to know each." Dean winked at Sasha.

"I think I like what you said first better." She said and looked at her sister. "We'll be right behind you.

"Alright. Just please not to make this one have a wreck." Chelsea said and walked over and got into Lindsey's car.

They were about five miles down the road and Sasha moved over in the seat next to Dean. She started to nip and kiss his ear and neck while her hand traveled down to the front of his jeans. Dean gripped the steering wheel and prayed she wasn't messing with him.

Sasha unzipped his jean, releasing him and took is hard cock in her hand, "I think you deserve a little preview." She said.

"Oh God yes." He moaned out. Before Dean could attempt to get another word out, he watch as her head lowered and she took him into her mouth, "Shit…." he grunted out and felt like he could cum right then and there.

Dean tried to focus as hard as he could on the road as she continued to bob her head up and down, stopping only to lick the pre cum from his tip. They girl had skills and it made him wonder what else she was good at.

Without realizing it, Dean was now hitting 80….90 MPH, "Fuck" He felt himself getting close but didn't want this to end so soon.

He grabbed the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair hoping it would calm him down. Sasha wanted to taste him so she sucked harder and flicked her tongue over his tip.

Dean began to grip her hair and steering wheel as hard as he could, "Don't...don't stop, baby." he moaned out and without any warning, he let go and came inside her mouth but she continued to suck him which made him cum even harder, "Oh shit…Sasha!" he yelled out and pulled her hair. She loved how rough he was. She imagined what it would be lick when he gripped her hair as he took her from behind.

When he was done, Sasha sat up and moved back over to her side of the car and wiped her mouth, "I hope you aren't done yet, Dean. I have big plans for us tonight." She said and she could see the sweat dripping from his forehead.

Dean slowed the car back down a little and looked over at her, "I can go as long as you can go."

"Good because I can go all night." Sasha said and gave him a wink and they drove the rest of the two miles to her house.

**Please review!**


End file.
